Solo vuelve, por favor
by Bella-Kagamine
Summary: "No soy capaz de ver en ti a la mujer que eras antes, no la encuentro por ningún lado. Y creo no equivocarme si digo que tanto Sofía como yo la echamos en falta"


Ignoro qué debe estar pasando por esa cabeza para que decidas que no debes abrir la boca bajo ningún concepto y que tu labor tras el accidente sea estar vegetando sobre el colchón de la cama, dudosa de si esa pierna ortopédica puede sacarte de tu malestar o simplemente agravarlo.

De sobra se que lo estás pasando mal. Si bien es verdad que no conozco tu dolor con exactitud, creo poder decir sin un ápice de duda, dada mi profesión, que perder un miembro no es en absoluto fácil de llevar. Aunque, también es cierto que todo depende de la persona.

Los hay optimistas, que con una sonrisa admiten la pérdida y luchan porque su vida vuelva a ser como antaño. Y los hay pesimistas, Arizona. Quienes no lo soportan y dan a entender, dado su comportamiento, que ello les ha afectado en demasía. Se muestran apáticos, reacios a cualquier tipo de ayuda y no tienen esperanzas de superación.

Ya, lo sé Robins. No estoy en tu lugar, no tengo ni la más remota idea de por lo que estás pasando.

Ignoro cuán difícil es para ti ir de un lado a otro de la casa en silla de ruedas, no entiendo por qué te resientes tanto a la prótesis y bueno, habrá mil cosas más que mi cabeza no pueda llegar a sopesar desde tu punto de vista.

No, amor, por favor. Entiende que el destino me dio a elegir entre tu vida y tu pierna. En ese caso ponte tú en mi lugar ¿Y si hubiese sido yo la que hubiera tenido el accidente? Es algo que deberías meditar, no tienes derecho a echarme en cara mi decisión.

¡Arizona, deja de gritarme, maldita sea! ¡Rompí la promesa porque era necesario! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué? Oh, no. N-no estoy llorando. Tan solo creo que es algo que deberías pensar, al fin y al cabo pasas muchas horas a solas.

Vas a despertar a Sofía, por favor. Baja la voz ¿Quieres? ¡Cálmate, joder!  
¿Te crees que yo no lo estoy pasando mal? ¿Eh?

No soy capaz de ver en ti a la mujer que eras antes, no la encuentro por ningún lado. Y creo no equivocarme si digo que tanto Sofía como yo la echamos en falta.

Me gustaría que te dieses cuenta de que tienes una familia y que estamos aquí, contigo. Para ayudarte en lo que haga falta. Entiendo que no quieras sonreír, que no te apetezca. Veo lógico que no pases el día con una mueca de alegría en el rostro, cariño. Pero al menos comprende que tus malos humos nos están intoxicando poco a poco y con sinceridad, no sé cuánto más voy a poder aguantar.

No, no. Cielo, eso no significa que vaya a irme. No te pongas así, por favor.

Tan solo que me conoces de sobra como para admitir sin duda alguna que si me sacas de mis casillas te lo diré sin ningún pudor ¿Eh?

Por favor, Arizona. Vuelve en ti. Solo te pido eso.  
Te quiero demasiado como para rendirme desde ya y no luchar por recuperarte.

* * *

Torres alarga la mano, decidida a acariciar la mejilla de su mujer. Duda, por un instante. Teme que, de hacerlo, ella se aparte de mala gana como lleva haciendo desde el accidente.

Toma aire y con decisión, roza despacio la piel de la pediatra apenas con las yemas de los dedos. Tantea el terreno y no parece haber problema para llevar la caricia un poco más allá.

Quiere pensar que nada va a ocurrir, que Arizona se dejará hacer, como entonces.

Prefiere no vender la piel del oso antes de cazarlo, por lo que temblequea un poco antes de poder posar la mano enteramente. Siente su mejilla encenderse, poco a poco, como si hubiese sido el primer contacto entre ambas.  
Ahora, la mirada de Robins se clava contra la suya y es extraño. Hay toda una amalgama de sentimientos contradictorios en esos ojos. Desde odio hasta tristeza, pasando por la nostalgia.

Sin embargo y a pesar de que Callie es incapaz de descifrar lo que, sin palabras, dicen esos zafiros que la pediatra se gasta, la regala una sonrisa. No es una de esas falsas que lleva fingiendo desde aquel fatídico día mas está cansada de ellas. Para nada.

Es una sonrisa verdadera, una de las tantas razones por las que Arizona se siente tan atraída por ella.

-Cariño, siempre estaré aquí para ti –Torres agacha el torso, pudiendo así quedar cara a cara con su mujer. En un arriesgado movimiento, acerca sus labios a la mejilla donde segundos antes había reposado su mano. La besa, despacio. Queriendo disfrutar del tacto y la tibiez de la piel de Arizona al menos por unos segundos. Mientras lo hace piensa en que no será correspondido, en que dará la vuelta a la silla y se irá a esconderse en la habitación. Siente los labios de la rubia enarcarse, mínimamente, en un intento de sonreír y como bien había previsto, Robins se da la vuelta y se marcha.

Calíope Torres queda allí, en mitad del salón, con la primera sonrisa verdadera desde aquello aún adornando su rostro.

Quiere pensar que no se ha vuelto loca, que aquel amago no había sido producto de su imaginación. Que Arizona, por un instante, había vuelto mínimamente en sí.

Sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse y la vista de la silla de Arizona en la habitación termina por volverse turbia. Todo su cuerpo tiembla y amenaza con caer al suelo mas lo único que acaba contra él son ese par de lágrimas que dieron comienzo al llanto y que no buscó enjugarse.

Quizá ayuden a verlo todo más claro.


End file.
